All-new RPN 9 hits TV screens on February 5
RPN News Posted at Feb 03 2018 09:36 AM | Updated as of Feb 03 2018 05:36 PM MANILA, Philippines - RPN 9, the Kasama network, gets bigger and better starting this Monday (February 5) as a new look and a new generation to maintain its stronghold in the millennial market by launching brand new shows, new timeslots and broadens its programming to cater to a younger demographic, a wider audience and the more of a millennials following its sterling performance in 2018. Data from Kantar Media show that RPN 9 recorded its highest growth in audience share nationwide from January to December this year as compared to its closest competitors with its growing popularity that reflected in higher viewership shares and a more active social media presence. As of December, RPN 9 is now number 5 nationwide among the top 5 television networks in the country with an audience share of 10.5%, which grew by 150% from its 1.6% audience share in January. RPN managing director Teofilo Henson attributed RPN's impressive performance to its latest offerings of Hollywood movies, telenovelas, animes, Top Rank boxing matches and URCC every Sunday, and MBA games on weekends. "In 2018, June to be exact, RPN 9 will be celebrating its 58th anniversary. We have been innovating. Since the start of the year we've actually introduced a series of TV programming initiatives and we are proud to say that these initiatives have actually been very successful for us. "The audience reception has been very positive. In fact our channel audience share has increase to 10%--that's 150% growth since the start of the year. And we are also proud to say that we are now rank fifth all over in the market," Lorenzana told members of the entertainment media during a press conference for RPN's new TV programming to target the millennial generation. New programming launched In its almost 58 years of operations, the legacy of RPN 9 has always been at the forefront of introducing trailblazing concepts on Philippine broadcasting. The network has brought a wide variety of foreign programs in primetime to the Filipino viewers and aired fresh episodes of the popular and top-rated American TV shows 2 weeks after airing in the U.S. via its Fresh from the U.S. campaign. RPN 9 was the first Philippine TV network to offer free online viewing of its foreign and local programs via Catch Up 9 (www.rpn9.com) wherein viewers who missed their favorite local shows could watch them on the internet anytime, anywhere in the Philippines. Starting February 5, viewers will have the refreshing Kasama mornings with the curriculum-based educational “Eskwela ng Bayan” series from 8 a.m. to 9 a.m. featuring the back-to-back airing of “Karen's World” and “Alikabok” every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday; and “Why?” and “Solved” every Tuesday and Thursday; “Barney & Friends” at 9 a.m. and “Sesame Street” at 9:30 a.m. In the field of news organization, RPN News and Public Affairs unveiled its powerful news programs throughout the day starting February 5, with “Newswatch sa Umaga” at 6 a.m. anchored by Melo del Prado with the segments of the morning news program are Samuel Duran for “Weather Watch” (weather forecast), Benj Bondoc for “Road Watch” (traffic update) and Miko Mallonga for “Price Watch” (market price update). Followed by the highly acclaimed early morning newsmagazine program “Wake Up Call” at 6:30 a.m. with the main man of morning television Mon Isberto and Roma Agsalud as a daily serving of news, features, commentary, business, weather, traffic reports, health and fitness, palengke updates and entertainment buzz to prep up your day, plus exclusive interviews with government officials, business and industry leaders and executives, entrepreneurs and newsmakers. The program also features Nikos Peñaranda for “Wake Up Weather” (weather forecast), Benj Bondoc for “Wake Up Traffic” (traffic update) and Miko Mallonga for “Mr. Palengke” (market price update). “Newswatch sa Tanghali” takes the hottest headlines with Michael Fajatin delivers a developing stories and the most important follow-up reports at 11:30 a.m. The noontime news program also features Fernndo Cara for “Weather Watch” (weather forecast). The public service program “Lingkod Bayan” at 5 p.m. with Tony Falcon, followed by thes the longest-running 15-minute public service program “Legal Forum” at 5:45 p.m. as an on-air discussion of legal issues, answering the questions of letter senders, as hosted by renowned lady lawyer, Atty. Joji Alonso, together with other prominent lawyers as this week's guests. RPN's flagship weeknight newscast “Arangkada Balita” at 6:30 p.m., anchored by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and veteran news anchorman Alex Tinsay. Rounding up RPN's primetime news program is the weather forecaster Amor Larrosa for “Arangkada Panahon” (weather forecast) and the newest segment anchor Debbie Then delivers the latest in the world of entertainment via “Arangkada Intriga.” RPN 9 delivers the day's top headlines via the late-night news program “Newswatch” at 11 p.m., the longest-running English newscast on Philippine television is anchored by veteran broadcast journalist and news anchorman Eric Eloriaga and RPN News and Public Affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca, focusing on the major stories from around the country. The late-night news program also features Ricky Fabregas for “Weather Watch” (weather forecast). On top of their news programs, “RPN Newsbreak” will also be giving viewers a quick run-down of breaking news and the hottest issues throughout the day during the weekdays (every 9 a.m., 10 a.m., 11 a.m., 4 p.m.. 5:30 p.m. and 10 p.m.) and the weekends (every 8 p.m. and 9 p.m.). Kasamas will also get to watch the most popular late-night public affairs programs at 11:45 p.m. with the premiere of “Firing Line” with Gilbert Remulla every Monday, “S.M.E Go!, Powered by Go Negosyo” with Michael Angelo every Tuesday, the premiere of “Inside the Story” with Marigold Haber-Dunca every Wednesday, “Kasangga Mo Ang Langit” with Rey Langit and JR Langit every Thursday, and the premiere of “Totoo TV” featuring the omical tandem of RJ Ledesma and Franzen Fajardo every Friday; plus “Biyaheng Langit” with Rey Langit every Saturday at 2:30 p.m. The reporting continues 24/7 as RPN delivers the weekend headlines in “Newswatch Weekend” every Saturday and Sunday at 10 p.m. with Richmond Cruz and Roma Agsalud. Kids will get their dose of Kasama afternoon treats from 4 p.m. to 5 p.m. with the children's program “Batibot” at 4 p.m. which continues to prove that learning is fun with Ate Maya and Kuya Fidel along with Manang Bola, Kapitan Basa, Koko Kwik-kwak, Ning-ning and Ging-ging, and “The Simpsons” at 4:30 p.m. Kids will also get their weekend dose of Kasama treats from 7:30 a.m. to 9:30 a.m. with the back-to-back-to-back airing of “Bananas in Pjamas” and “Care Bears and Cousins” and every Saturday; and “Nature Cat” and “Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures” every Sunday; “Newswatch Junior Edition” at 8:30 a.m. with Mayie Mapili; and at 9;30 a.m. with “Hands on Crafts for Kids” every Saturday and “Ben 10” every Sunday. Weekend anime favorites from 9:30 a.m. to 10:30 a.m. with the back-to-back airing of “Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures” and “Gundam Build Divers” every Saturday; and “Line Town” and “Naruto Shippuden” every Sunday. New timeslot “Student Canteen,” the all-time favorite and the longest-running noontime variety show for the youth on Philippine TV made for high school, college and university students with the trio of Chubi del Rosario, Kenji Shirakawa and Angelo Ilagan with co-hosts, Kim Ilagan, Jaco Benin, Arie Reyes, Aaron Agassi, Shey Bustamante, Enzo Gallegos and Marrion Gopez, marks its 60th year anniversary since its inception in July 1958 by unveiling a new look, new sets and new segments with more fun and games, contests and some surprises, musical numbers and superb hosting and performances, from Monday to Saturday at 12 noon to 2:30 p.m. The interactive game show “Kasama Break the Bank” hosted by Carlo Lorenzo, moves to a new timeslot and expended into a nightly weeknight game show from Monday to Friday at 7:30 p.m. wherein viewers can choose from the 14 briefcases that may contain cash prizes ranging from P1 to P100,000. Viewers can join by texting a suitcase number of their choice anytime of the day. During the show, the 'randomizer' picks a number and a lucky viewer is chosen from the lot and called on live TV. This is when the negotiation starts. But the experience does not end there. Everyday, Carlo is joined by the sophisticated and no-nonsense Lady Banker and her ATM (Automated Tension Machine) Angelica Yap aka Ms. Pastillas Girl, in dishing out exciting, unpredictable, and fun-filled episodes where lots of cash and prizes can be won. The longest-running children's musical variety show “Penpen de Sarapen” gets a new look and new exciting for kids with fun and games, entertainment and story-tellers every Saturday morning on its new timeslot at 10:30 a.m. with Spenser Reyes and Sophia Zionne Ferrer with the rest of Penpen de Sarapen kids where they feature kids as they show their talents in singing, dancing, acting and hosting. The nationwide reality singing competition for the best in acapella “Boses Tinig Pinoy” every Sunday at 7 p.m. (simulcast over RPN's provincial TV and radio stations nationwide) with Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Carl Guevara as the new host. The national singing contest for young and talented artist that will showcase the talents from the 12 regions of the country through a unique singing contest, which is performed in “acapella” with two categories – duet and trio, all contestants can form a duet or trio with other contestants regardless of what group they came in with and singers can be heard using their natural and powerful voices. The contest is open to a cappella duos and trios with members aged 15 and above, some of the students and out-of-the-school youth, who are members of a campus choit or a church choir to join the search. Auditions are held daily in all provincial stations nationwide. The nationwide winner will take home P1 million peso worth of cash and valuable prizes plus a recording contract with PolyEast Records and a talent management contract with RPN 9. Telenovelas Fans of telenovelas will continue to capture the hearts of Kasamas with the premiere of “Love Spell” starring Jacqueline Bracamontes and William Levy as they relive the story of Maria Jose and Alejandro on weekdays at 11 a.m. starting on Monday (February 5). While its competitors are airing local fantasy and drama series on primetime offered by the three giant networks, the primetime telenovela habit on Philippine TV continues with the romantic drama “Despertar Contigo,” topbilled by Daniel Arenas and Ela Velden continues to follow the love story of Pablo and Maia on weeknights on its new timeslot at 8:30 p.m. New local shows Meanwhile, RPN’s primetime gets even bigger and better with the launch of 5 new local shows that will target the millennials. When it comes to the latest happenings in the world of entertainment, Janeena Chan will give viewers a rundown of the hottest and freshest entertainment scene and showbiz enthusiasts in the newest early primetime entertainment news program “E-Extra,” weeknights at 6 p.m. Get an outrageous and hilarious approach to their funny bones in skits, spoofs, parodies and satire in the newest comedy gag show “Happy Chie” every Saturday at 7 p.m. with Chienna Filomeno in her title role. Teen actress Kisses Delavin and Martin Velayo is set to host the newest youth-oriented interactive music show “One Sound” airing every Saturday at 7:45 p.m. The show combines the power of music for the millennials and the interactivity of social media on Philippine television. In this hip and fun show, Kisses and Martin delivers the latest buzz and trends as it happens on the social media music scene. Audiophiles will have a treat as Kisses and Martin spins different soundtracks that match their moods for the night. Kisses and Martin will also feature the songs in the playlists of the most popular and talked about personalities today. Those want to be in with the “it crowd” should not miss her updates on PWF (people worth following) on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. Viewers will not only know the score about their favorite icons, they will also have the chance to be seen, be followed and be famous on various social media. The romantic drama anthology series “Wattpad Presents” is back and now on its new home with Kelly dela Cruz in her most captivating new face on primetime TV as she plays the host and VJ for the series every Saturday at 8:30 p.m. with a new set of exciting hearwarming love stories that will feature more popular titles and authors from various genres like rom-com, romance with a bit of action, and even romantic horror stories to be topbilled by this generation’s most promising and talented stars which the viewing public enjoyed watching week after week. Based on the romantic stories which is posted on the popular Wattpad online writing community and the new stories produced for the network by Firestarter as the production house, the new and improved show promises to provide audience with quality weekend primetime viewing experience by featuring unique plots and fresh love teams that would surely light up the small screen, led by with the premiere episode titled “He's Dating the Ice Princess,” starring Anne Tenorio and Nomer Limatog as its first story, “Secretly Married” starring Jacob Raymundo and Eurika, “101 Days of Heartbreak,” starring Patricia Gayod and Jimboy Martin. One of the most established in the local music scene, Jungee Marcelo will be hosting the newest musical show “Music Sessions,” which gaves attention and importance to our local music. This will air every Sunday at 8 p.m., featuring some of OPM’s biggest names and most promising acts and both up-coming and well-known Pinoy artists and musicians, Showcasing a wide range of famous Filipino artists and bands in a live performances. A steppingstone for amateur artists to have a place in the music industry and will surely bring a whole new level of musicality in television. Join in and sing with our special guests as they perform our favorite hits live. Foreign series fans will also have a new primetime tradition as RPN 9 targets the millennials with today's hottest U.S. TV shows and launching several popular, top-rating and award-winning American TV series by airing the newly launched hit teen drama “Riverdale” premieres February 5 (Mondays, 9 p.m.). Based on the characters of Archie Comics, the teen drama series follows Archie Andrews' (KJ Apa) life in the small town of Riverdale and explores the darkness hidden behind its seemingly perfect image. The returning season of “NCIS” premieres February 6 (Tuesdays, 10 p.m.), which revolves around a fictional team of special agents from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, which conducts criminal investigations involving the U.S. Navy and Marine Corps The much-anticipared “The Amazing Race 30” is also set to premiere on February 7 (Wednesdays, 9 p.m.) with Phil Keoghan, where they featured eleven teams of two in a race around the world for a US$1 million grand prize. The hit medical drama “Grey's Anatomy” will focus on the lives of surgical interns, residents, and attending physicians, as they develop into seasoned doctors while trying to maintain personal lives and relationships, beginning February 7 (Wednesdays, 10 p.m.). The much-awaited “Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers” premieres February 9 (Thursdays, 9 p.m.), with television personality and the Emmy Award-winning host Jeff Probst as the host, follows the 39 days and 18 new players divided into three tribes in a dominant perceived trait: Levu ("Heroes"), Soko ("Healers"), and Yawa ("Hustlers") in one Survivor. The hit romantic musical comedy-drama “Crazy Ex-Girlfriend” will also premiere on February 8 (Thrusdays, 10 p.m.), follows the craziest story of Rebecca (Rachel Bloom), a young woman abandons a choice job at a law firm and her life in New York in an attempt to find happiness in the unlikely locale of West Covina, California. On top of the weeknight line-up, RPN 9 also prepares a brand new episodes and new seasons of hit shows like the longest-running sci-fi drama “The X-Files” which will have an 11th season every Monday at 10 p.m., the hit legal crime drama “Law & Order: Special Victims Unit” every Tuesday at 9 p.m., the longest-running reality competition “Hell's Kitchen” with celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay gets a new season into “Hell's Kitchen All Stars” every Friday at 9 p.m. as an all-star edition as sixteen former contestants return to compete once again, and the winner of this season will receive the position as head chef at the first-ever Gordon Ramsay Hell's Kitchen Restaurant at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada; and one of America's all-time favorite action-adventure series “MacGyver” every Friday at 10 p.m. The best of Hollywood film flicks will continue to be part of RPN's weekend late primetime slot to watch and enjoy your favorite movies right into your home via “Saturday Night Blockbusters” and “Sunday's Big Event” (movies, specials and concerts) at 10:30 p.m. All these exciting new offerings start this Monday (February 5) from the one and only Kasama on television, RPN 9. Viewers can log on to www.rpn9.com to catch up on any local show missed and watch it online for free. Kasama Ako! 'Here are the new schedules of the season premieres of the FRESH FROM THE U.S. shows': *''Riverdale'' (new series) - February 5 *''The X-Files'' (new season) - February 5 *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (new season) - February 6 *''NCIS'' (returning season) - February 6 *''The Amazing Race 30'' (new season) - February 7 *''Grey's Anatomy'' (new series) - February 7 *''Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers'' (new season) - February 8 *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' (new series) - February 8 *''Hell's Kitchen All-Stars'' (new season) - February 9 *''MacGyver'' (new episodes) - February 9 RPN's local comedy programs :Noon: :John en Marsha (Dolphy) :Champoy (Subas Herrero, Tessie Tomas and Noel Trinidad) :Buddy en Sol (Eric Quizon and Redford White) :Plaza 1899 (Dolphy) :Gabi ni Dolphy (Dolphy) :ATM: Anette, Tonyboy & Maria :Puruntong (Dolphy) :Mommy Ko si Tita :Ganito kami Ngayon, O Ano Ha :Barangay U.S.: Unang Sigaw :D'on Po Sa Amin :Ke-Mis: Kay Misis Umaasa (Bayani Agbayani) :Dalawang Tisoy (Eddie Gutierrez and Freddie Webb) :Ngayon: :Happy Chie (Chienna Filomeno)